


Memories

by NegroLeo



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Lumina Xandra, Is this any good?, M/M, Song: When Somebody Loved Me, sun and moon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegroLeo/pseuds/NegroLeo
Summary: When Dipper dreams he does so in memories. Days when he was a child. Before he learned how cruel the world could be.Inspired By Lumina Xandra and their  youtube videos.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I just kind of wrote this in one setting after I got off work yesterday. Hope you like it. After some consideration I think the song: "When Somebody Loved Me" best matches this story. If anyone has a different idea let me know.

Memories

_As dipper laid locked within the spells hold he dreamt. Of days long past. Days that had led to who he had become. He had learned then what it meant to be the son of the moon and to have a sister that mirrored the sun itself._

_At first he hadn’t noticed the differences. He and Mabel were twins so they did everything together. Played hide and seek in the castle. Agonized over their lessons together. They even shared a bedroom, it was their own personal world where only they existed. Dipper loved his sister more than anyone else and he didn’t doubt for a minute that Mabel loved him just as much._

_Things began to change however._

_As they grew more and more people began to take notice of his sister. She grew brighter everyday while he felt the weight of the sun's shadow for the very first time._

~

“Mabel where were you today?” Dipper asked sitting across from his sister on the bed they shared, “You missed our dance lessons this afternoon.”

“Sorry Dipper but something else came up and you’ll never guess what!” Mabel answered her cheeks puffing out in excitement.

“Are you and Gideon going to get married?” Dipper asked in a playful tone.

“Ew! No way, I’ll never marry that guy! Never in a hundred million bajillion years!” Mabel protested.

“Okay then what sis?”

“Grunkles Stan and Ford said I could raise the sun at this years festival! Isn’t that exciting?!” Mabel cried throwing her arms out as her face lit up once more. 

“Yeah! That’s really cool! Do you think I’ll be able to raise the moon soon too?” Dipper asked sharing in his sisters excitement.

“I know you will! We’re twins after all! If I can do it so can you!”

Later that night they talked about the upcoming festival until they fell asleep. Or well Mabel did. Dipper didn’t need as much sleep as his sister so he was always able to stay awake longer then her. Add on his excitement and he couldn’t have slept even if he wanted to. Climbing out of bed Dipper quietly dragged a blanket over to the window and climbed up onto the seat. Peering up at the moon he wrapped the blanket around himself. Dipper felt calmer as he gazed out past the glass before him. As moonlight lit up the palace gardens he closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep under the moons watchful gaze. That night he dreamt of Mabel raising the sun while he stood beside her and rose the moon. 

~

_Dipper remembered how naive he had been. To dream of raising the sun and the moon together. That festival Mabel stood alone and raised the sun for the first time. The cheering crowds and the look on his sisters face were etched into his memory. She had seemed so happy, even though he wasn’t standing there with her Dipper felt happy. Later that evening there was a ball hosted for Mabel and everyone came to congratulate her. Although he had never liked parties Dipper endured so he could be by his sister side. Something had told Dipper that if he let go of her hand he would be left behind and forgotten. So for the entire night he had held on and refused to let go._

_When the time came for him to raise the moon for the first time he was excited. Looking back dipper wanted to reach for his younger self and protect him from the pain that was too come._

~

Dipper felt nervous as he stood next to his Gruncles. Tonight was his night. Tonight he would raise the moon for the first time. Looking over at Mabel he felt some of his nerves ease when she smiled at him. Looking back over the crowd Dipper felt them all come back. It felt like the eyes of the entire kingdom were watching him and he didn’t know if he could do this.

What if he failed?

What if his magic didn’t work?

Swallowing hard Dipper watched as the last rays of the sun vanished over the horizon. Now Dipper was more than nervous. He was downright terrified. A hand settled on his shoulder causing him to nearly jump out of his ceremonial clothes. Looking up at Dipper found his Grunkle Ford staring down at him with a kind look. 

“It’s time,” Ford said before pushing Dipper forward. 

Silence settled over the square as Dipper swallowed harshly. Shooting a glance back at Mabel, who was smiling again, he took a deep breath before calling his magic. Despite his nerves his magic came forward easily. It rolled through his body, chasing away his fear, until it settled in his hands. Softly Dipper chanted as he moved the moon followed his command as it slowly began to move through the sky. He barely noticed focusing only on his magic. It was only once the moon had taken its rightful place in the sky that Dipper stopped. Cheers rang through the square, surprising him, as Mabel raced out of her seat to envelope him in a giant hug. Laughing Dipper hugged his sister back. He had done it! Dipper was never happier than in that moment. 

It didn’t last though.

Like Mabel he had a ball thrown in his honor. Hundreds of people came to congratulate him and Mabel stayed by his side. Dipper honestly couldn’t stop smiling. As time passed however he began to notice something. Despite the ball being thrown for him, everyone still gathered around Mabel. When she danced others followed. When she laughed the whole room would seem to light up. Dipper didn’t understand why Mabel was getting all the attention. Even when people spoke to him it was only a matter of time before they forgot he was there and focused on her. 

Slipping away Dipper watched as his sister became the center of everything. It was as if it didn’t matter that tonight was supposed to be about him. With Mabel around no one paid any mind to him. Anger burned through his young mind, before he shook it away. It wasn’t Mabel’s fault people loved her. Still Dipper slipped out of the ballroom unable to watch anymore. 

He made his way to the gardens, having always loved the way they appeared at night. Dipper had walked the gardens enough that he knew every hiding spot, every secret nook and cranny. So he entered the castle maze with no hesitation and made his way to the very center. There was a fountain that depicted his parents, immortalized in stone, walking up to it Dipper reached out and touched the moon shaped emblem on one stone. After a second it slid away to reveal a small door, one that he just barely fit through. Crawling through it Dipper sat on the dirt and closed it behind him. Once he was hidden away from any passing eye dipper curled into a ball. 

He stayed there for the rest of the night. 

Quiet, sad, and alone. 

No one came looking for him.

~

_After that night things changed. As they grew older Mabel began to shine more and more. It grew harder and harder for Dipper to ignore the pain that came with being cast in her shadow. They soon began to have separate lessons. After that came separate rooms. His sister was drifting further and further away from him and as he’d feared he was soon forgotten by everyone._

_Everyone but one person._

_Dipper recalled the moment he realized he was not as alone as he’d thought._

~

Years had passed since that night. Dipper had become somewhat of a introvert. While Mabel thrived in the attention she received, Dipper might as well have been invisible. Most nights he could be found wandering the castle gardens. Dipper hardly slept anymore so each night he sought something to steal his attention from the cruel thoughts that sometimes filled his mind. It was on one such night that Dipper found himself in the gardens once more. Tonight the thoughts were more persistent and Dipper found it hard to ignore them. 

**_Why does she get all the attention?_ **

**_All the love?_ **

**_Don’t they understand?_ **

**_Why don’t they see?_ **

**_Everything would be different if she weren’t around!_ **

**_Everything would be better if Mabel was-_ **

**“Lovely night isn’t it?”** A deep voice asked seeming to come out of nowhere.

Freezing Dipper turned around. There floating in the air behind him was someone he has never seen before. But one that he had heard of. 

“Bill Cipher?” The name was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. 

**“At your service your highness,”** Bill replied before dipping into a bow, **“I apologize for interrupting your stroll but I thought it long past time we should meet.”**

“You are forgiven, and it should be I who apologizes. I had wanted to meet you since I claimed mantle over the moon but..” Dipper said before trailing off.

 **“You have no need to apologize your highness, I understand,** ” Bill moved closer as he spoke, **“It can be hard to see past the shadows when the light that cast them is so bright.”**

Dipper bit his lip at those words. Bill’s words seemed to describe exactly how he felt. They also seemed to sound like the thoughts that he tried so hard to ignore. 

**“Then again,”** Bill said cutting off his train of thought, **“That is what I love about the night so much. The light the moons casts is never too bright and the shadows themselves become part of it. Too me that is where true beauty lies. Not in the overbearing sun, but in the gentle light of the moon. Those are just my own thoughts however.”**

Bill winked after he finished startling a blush out of Dipper. He had never heard the night described like that. Nearly everyone he knew slept at night. None but him had ever truly experienced the night as it should be in his opinion. Not even Mabel. 

“You speak such sweet words, I am almost inclined to think you mean them,” Dipper teased a with a small smile.

 **“If you allow me to accompany you maybe I can convince you they are,”** Bill replied bowing once more. 

“Very well,” Dipper said before he began to follow the path once more. 

~

_Dipper recalled that night any time he could. It was the only time in years someone had seen him. Had enjoyed his night. To Dipper Bill was everything, he loved the other even more then he had once loved his sister. Before she banished his soul here. To sleep and to dream for 1000 years. Never to hold his beloved except in his memories._

__

__

_His anger burned and Dipper knew one day he would seek his revenge. For now however he had no choice but to sleep and to dream of a time where he once was loved._


End file.
